I would Never Be ashamed of you
by FlamePhoenix00017
Summary: An MCR character story, a little weird but funny witha bit of fluff aswell


I Would Never Be Ashamed Of You- Frikey

A.N. Shanza wrote this aswell, please read and review for her! – Love Mika

Walking over to the edge of the water Mikey bent down to wet a cloth he had with him. Frank couldn't help but notice that he had a fine butt backside .

Straightening back up, Mikey walked back over the short distance between him and Frank

"Okay this is gonna sting" Mikey said gently placing the wet cloth on Frank's bloody face.

Once Mikey put the soft material on his face, Frank leap back wincing in pain. "OW! No, No! I'm okay see! I'm grand!" he said backing away. "Come on Frank let me just clean it!" Mikey said following him.

"NEVER...!" Frank shouted running away. "FRANK!" Mikey shouted running after him.

Frank kept running around in circles with Mikey running after him.

"FRANK!" Shouted Mikey running after him, finally getting tired Frank stopped for a second to catch his breath.

Taking advantage of Frank stopping Mikey piled rived him.

Rolling Frank onto his back Mikey sat on top of him grabbing his fraying arms with one hand and used the other to cover his mouth.

"Now Frank I'm going to wipe your face, if you move or resist me will... braid your hair!" he said fully serious.

Frank stop moving and nodded giving in, Mikey smiled in triumph taking the cloth back out of his pocket, it was still damp.

Slowly wiping his bruised face Mikey made sure he got off all the dirt.

Putting away the cloth he smiled and surveyed his cleaning skills. Then his eyes locked with Frank's.

Eyes still locking Frank grabbed both of Mikey thighs and switched there position to him on top and Mikey underneath him.

"Frank what are you…?" Mikey began but was cut off Frank crashing his lips into his.

Stunned for a second Mikey began to kiss back deepening the kiss.

Fingers tangling in each others hair, Mikey let out a small moan as Frank ran his tongue over his bottom lip begging for entrance.

Gladly opening he mouth they both explored new territory.

Loss in pure heaven they both didn't notice that they had an audience.

Slowly pulling away from Mikey, Frank let out a happy sigh.

They both stared at each other for a moment before there was a click and flash, they both stared over to where the flash came from.

Standing there with camera phone in hand was the school queen Bitch and her group of zombie followers.

Sarah walked over to be Mikey and Frank was, stood there for a moment and laughed and then walked away, "Oh BTW I'm so telling everyone about this" she added before disappearing.

Frank got up off of Mikey and helped him up, "what are we gonna do? She gonna tell everyone about us!" Mikey shouted throwing his arms up into the air.

Frank felt abit hurt he thought that Mikey was ashamed of them…..of him.

"Let's go…." he said storming off.

Mikey stared at him as he left, now feeling like he did something wrong but he didn't know what.

They walked for about 20 minutes getting deeper and deeper into the woods. Frank ignored Mikey for the whole walk, even when he tried to hold his hand.

Mikey was really upset but he refused to cry, not in front of him.

When the finally reached Frank's house (which was a giant oak tree in the middle of the forest) Frank let out a tired sigh.

"Who goes there?" called out a tall blue man who really looked like batman.

"Its okay will it's me and a…friend" Frank said while passing him and gave him a warm smile.

Frank waved his hand ushering Mikey inside the house/tree which is even bigger inside that out.

Mikey gasped when he walked inside. They were standing in a grand hallway with the most beautiful paintings on the walls. The room was gently light with small blue lights and the room smell mint for some odd reason.

"Come-on let I show you my parents" Frank said leading him towards the royal room.

Walking thru the biggest doors in the world, Mikey came face to face with the King and Queen of the Southern Elf Kingdom, King Armias Anwarünya and Queen Galadriël Sîrfalas.

"Mother, father I brought a home guest" Frank said bowing.

"Oh why hello! Welcome to our home, and to our kingdom" the queen said greeting Mikey, "Lólindir Pulantir*Frank in Elvish* your father's band mates are coming over for dinner, you must stay and join us, you can get cleaned up and meet us in the grand banquet hall at 6."

Frank leaded him to be one of the many bathrooms in the castle/tree.

"Here you are, I'll be back in a few minutes I'm just gonna change" Frank said about to walk away, "hold on Frank can I just borrow some clothes mind are dirty?" Mikey asked showing his mud covered clothes.

"Fine" he said grabbing his hand a leading him away.

Frank led Mikey to his room, opening his door with such force that Mikey thought he would have broken the door handle.

Frank went over to his wardrobe and threw a pair of grey skinny jeans, a random concert t-shirt and a pair of purple converse at him, "here you can change here while I'll change in the bathroom" Frank said harshly.

"okay" Mikey said meekly "thanks… hey Frank are you okay….if it was some.." he started but Frank cut his off "I'm okay, I promise" he said and shut the bathroom door.

Mikey sat down on the king-sized blue bed, wearing Frank's clothes felt odd, for one there were massive on him as Frank is a lot more muscular than him, he is a born hunter, but the main reason was he didn't look like Mikey Soul, he looked like a boy dressing up as his hero.

While Mikey was lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear Frank come out of the bathroom. To get Mikey's attention Frank threw a bottle of gel that was on the dresser next to him.

It hit Mikey on the head "ow!" Mikey yelped holding his sore head, Frank managed a guilty expression; "sorry" he said walking over to him.

_***Frank P.O.V***_

I stood in front of him, good lord he looks hot, NO be strong Frank! He doesn't love you! No thoughts of how hot he is! But he dose need eye liner, "come here and I'll do your make up" walking over to my make up box I pulled out my purple eye liner. I turned around to see him standing right behind me

Frank turned around to see Mikey standing right there behind him, he yelped and fell backwards hitting his back on the dresser.

"Holy crap… Mikey make some noise!" Frank yelled holding his sore back. "Sorry" mumbled Mikey stepping back.

Frank huffed and stood closer to Mikey applying the eyeliner in him. Smiling stepping back Frank admired his handy work.

Mikey looked up at him with big eyes, "Frank can I ask you something?" he asked with tears in his voice.

Frank got nervous "yea sure Mikey…what's up?" Mikey took another step back.

"Well did that kiss mean anything to you? Well more like do you love me? Because I love you with all my heart and the way you reacted after the kiss…and the way it came form now where and…" Mikey was cut off by Frank moist lips crashing into his.

All Frank needed to here was he loved him; he didn't need more "yes you block head I love you! I reacted that way because of the way you reacted when Sarah took that picture of us! I don't care who knows but you reacted like you were ashamed of us, of me!" Frank said crying.

Mikey wiped away his tears and kissed his nose, "I would never be ashamed of you".


End file.
